


Sunglasses

by PseudonymousBotched



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Non-binary character, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Doctor, One Shot, non-binary doctor, the doctor uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymousBotched/pseuds/PseudonymousBotched
Summary: The Doctor adds an accessory to their wardrobe that Jack is not fond of.





	

Jack was standing at the console, working up the courage to perhaps touch some of the mysterious switches while the Doctor wasn’t around to rebuke him. Just as he reached out, he heard footsteps. The Doctor had arrived, and Jack withdrew his hand as naturally as he could. “What’s up, Doc?” he said casually.

The Doctor let the nickname slide, and started walking around the console, throwing switches and pressing buttons seemingly at random. “How would you like to go to a planet whose sun is several times brighter than Earth’s?” they asked.

“Does that explain the sunglasses?” Jack asked.

“Yes.” The Doctor’s tone was clipped and a muscle in their jaw tensed.

Jack moved back to let the Doctor complete their circuit around the console. They finally came to rest a few feet away from Jack, standing and staring at nothing in particular on the console. There was nothing especially off about the way they were moving or talking, but Jack didn’t think they looked very comfortable, and the sunglasses made him feel uneasy. 

“It’s not as bright in here without your pretty baby blues looking at me,” Jack said, causing the Doctor to look at him. He stepped forward and slid the sunglasses off their face before they could stop him.

The Doctor’s eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. But their expression betrayed no emotion, The sunglasses were snatched out of Jack’s hands and back on the Doctor’s face before Jack could take another breath. 

The Doctor turned away, and their hand darted out to fiddle with a lever on the console that looked like it belonged in a pinball machine, although the fiddling looked purposeless. “Kindly allow me to have some privacy in my own home,” they said.

And for once, Jack didn’t have anything clever to say.


End file.
